1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rotating mechanisms, and particularly to a rotating mechanism for printing apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
In multifunction or all-in-one printers, fax machines, photocopiers and scanners, an automatic document feeder or ADF is a feature which takes several pages and feeds the paper one page at a time into a scanner or copier, allowing the user to scan, and thereby copy, print, or fax, multiple-page documents without having to manually replace each page. In a typical all-in-one printer, the ADF module is fixed on the all-in-one printer via a floating hinge. The floating hinge is secured on the all-in-one printer by screws, which is very complicated and time-consuming to assemble.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.